Ludzie Bez Twarzy
mały|prawo|Monety Ludzi Bez Twarzy (awers i rewers). Ludzie Bez Twarzy (ang. Faceless Men) – religijne stowarzyszenie skrytobójców, wyznawców Boga o Wielu Twarzach, boga śmierci. Pochodzą z Braavos, gdzie znajduje się ich siedziba – Dom Czerni i Bieli. Jednak ich początki sięgają prawdopodobnie do okresu potęgi Valyriańskich Włości. Wyznanie mały|prawo|Sala Twarzy. Wszyscy Ludzie Bez Twarzy to wyznawcy Boga o Wielu Twarzach, którego świątynia jest jednocześnie siedzibą skrytobójców. Wypełniają posługę religijną dla społeczeństwa, zajmują się opieką nad zmarłymi. W Domu znajduje się fontanna i alkowy, przedstawiające wielu bogów, w tym Nieznajomego z Wiary W Siedmiu. Nie ma oficjalnych nabożeństw. Niektórzy wyznawcy, którzy przychodzą do Domu, zapalają świeczkę swoim bogom, po czym piją z fontanny za pomocą czarnego pucharu. Członkowie ponownie napełnia fontannę trucizną, by picie z niej przyniosło bezbolesną śmierć. Czasem nazywa się to „darem” od Boga O Wielu Twarzach. Słowa utożsamiane z wiarą w Boga O Wielu Twarzach, to „''valar morghulis''”, co w języku starovalyriańskim oznacza „wszyscy muszą umrzeć”. Odpowiedzią na to jest „''valar dohaeris''”, czyli „wszyscy muszą służyć”. Według gildii, ten sam bóg obecny jest we wszystkich religiach, ale pod różnymi imionami. W Qohorze nazywa się go Czarnym Kozłem. W Yi Ti – Lwem Nocy, a w Wierze w Siedmiu – Nieznajomym . Działania stowarzyszenia mały|prawo|Człowiek Bez Twarzy na dachu. Wyznawcy Tego o Wielu Twarzach uważają śmierć za naturalny porządek rzeczy i miłosierny koniec cierpień. Gildia za opłatą zabije każdego człowieka na świecie, a taki kontrakt uważa się za ofiarę dla ich boga. Cena zawsze jest wysoka, lecz zawsze w granicach możliwości zleceniodawcy. Koszt ich usług zależy także od tego, jak wpływowy jest cel i jak dobrze strzeżony. Ludzie Bez Twarzy to elitarna grupa skrytobójców. Czasem skrytobójcami są kobiety . Rzadko szkolą dzieci. W czasie szkolenia uczą się wykorzystywać wszystkie swoje zmysły, by nie dać się oszukać oraz zmieniać wygląd, pozornie wykorzystując magiczne zdolności, które pozwalają im na dobrowolną zmianę wyglądu. Ważna część treningu to odrzucenie swojej prawdziwej tożsamości oraz rozpoznania w sobie „nikogo”. Ludzie Bez Twarzy gromadzą się w Domu Czerni i Bieli, świątyni Tego O Wielu Twarzach, by przy okrągłym stole omówić potencjalne zadania na kolejny miesiąc i rozdać kontrakty na zabójstwa. Zabójca może zaakceptować misję tylko wtedy, kiedy nie zna celu . Używają wielu różnych metod, by pozbyć się swoich ofiar, w tym trucizny zwanej dusicielem . Misja Człowieka Bez Twarzy musi obyć się bez żadnych zbędnych ofiar, zabić ma zostać tylko wybrany cel. Opłacani są za precyzyjne zabójstwa, które często wyglądać mają jak nieszczęśliwe wypadki, a nie intencjonalne morderstwa . Ludzie Bez Twarzy zabezpieczają twarze zmarłych w Domu Czerni i Bieli oraz wieszają je głęboko w kryptach pod świątynią. Wykorzystują te makabryczne maski w swoich zleceniach. Jednakże to jest coś więcej, niż maski, gdyż używająca ich osoba przybiera rzeczywisty wygląd nieboszczyka, poświęcając swoją krew, by namaścić twarz. W ten sposób metody kamuflażu Ludzi są raczej uzyskiwane narzędziami, niż magią czy urokiem . Historia Stowarzyszenie zostało zapoczątkowane przez niewolników, w wulkanicznych kopalniach Valyrii, jeszcze przed założeniem Braavos i Zagładą Valyrii. Opowieści o założeniu gildii obracają się wokół jednej osoby, która była pierwszym Człowiekiem Bez Twarzy. Po usłyszeniu modlitw wielu niewolników, ten człowiek doszedł do wniosku, że oni wszyscy modlą się do jednego boga, ale pod setkami różnych postaci, do Boga o Wielu Twarzach. Wierzył także, że był narzędziem w ręku tego boga. Wtedy też dał najbardziej wycieńczonemu niewolnikowi dar miłosierdzia. Wkrótce podobne dary otrzymali także panowie niewolników . Chodzą plotki o tym, że książę Harlan Hoare został zabity przez jednego z Ludzi Bez Twarzy . Wydarzenia z książek Gra o tron Podczas spotkania małej rady na temat żądania króla Roberta I Baratheona, który chciał pozbyć się Daenerys Targaryen, Wielki Maester Pycelle proponuje wynajęcie Ludzi Bez Twarzy, by ją zabili. Starszy nad Monetami Petyr Baelish odpowiada, że jest to zbyt wysoki wydatek; za połowę ceny zabójstwa kupca można wynająć armię najemników, a cena za księżniczkę byłaby jeszcze wyższa. Starszy nad Szeptaczami Varys sugeruje w zamian tytuł szlachecki dla zabójcy . Starcie królów Arya Stark spotyka Lorathickiego przestępcę, który nazywa siebie Jaqen H'ghar. Dziewczynka ratuje go, Rorge’a i Kąsacza przed pożarem w mieście nad Okiem Boga . W zamian za uratowanie trzech żyć, Jaqen obiecuje jej trzy śmierci. Na życzenie Aryi zabija Chiswycka oraz Weese’a . Kiedy jednak Arya każe mu zabić samego siebie, Lorathijczyk obiecuje jej pomóc uciec z Harrenhal . Podczas upadku Harrenhal, Jaqen zmienia swoją twarz na jej oczach, po czym opuszcza zamek . Nawałnica mieczy Arya słyszy jak duch z Wysokiego Serca opowiada bractwu bez chorągwi o śnie, w którym widziała mężczyznę bez twarzy, czekającego na poruszającym się moście . Balon Greyjoy zostaje wkrótce zrzucony z mostu na Pyke . Uczta dla wron Nowicjusz Pate umiera w Starym Mieście, po ugryzieniu monety, którą otrzymał od alchemika, którego wygląd pasuje do postaci przybranej przez Jaqena Proszę porównać opisy z: Starcie królów, rozdział 47 - Arya IX oraz Uczta dla wron, prolog. Wkrótce Samwell Tarly spotyka nowicjusza Pate’a . Arya odbywa podróż do Domu Czerni i Bieli . Miły staruszek ma jakąś władzę nad przybytkiem, ponieważ to on jest odpowiedzialny za trening Starkówny. Wraz z dziewczynką uczyły się od siebie swoich języków. Jak się okazuje, wystawiona na działanie trucizn dziewczynka ma w rzeczywistości trzydzieści sześć lat . Taniec ze smokami Arya obserwuje spotkanie jedenastu kapłanów pod Domem Czerni i Bieli . Opisuje ich jako przystojniaka, grubasa, srogolicego, zezowatego, paniątko, głodomora i zarażonego . Kategoria:Organizacje *** de:Männer ohne Gesicht en:Faceless Men es:Hombres sin Rostro fr:Sans-Visage pt-br:Homens sem Rosto ru:Безликие